The Secret Life of the Imil Snowman
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Sure, during the day, the Imil Snowman silently watches people pass by, friendly to all...but at night.....what life does this sinister snow being lead....?Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Secret Life of the Imil Snowman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. I only own my insane little mind...AND MY INSANITY, TOO! THE INSANITY IS MINE! DON'T TAKE IT AWAY! Grrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Sure, during the day, the Imil snowman silently watches people pass by, friendly to all...but at night.....what life does this sinister snow being lead....? (A/N Another pointless insanity fic, that's what...)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Snowman: Hi, and welcome to the Snowman Talk Show! Today, we have Mia, a Water Adept! So, where ya from?  
  
Mia: Ummmm, right here. Duh.  
  
Snowman: Imil, huh? Lovely weather up there, just lovely. NOW LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST MY EVIL ARMY OF SUGAR RUSHED DJINN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sugar Rushed Djinn: SUGAR!!!!!!!! INSANE!!!!!!!!!!! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs off*  
  
Snowman: Hehehehehehehe......now to find someone else to torture......*walks off*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Join us tomorrow night when the Imil Snowman attacks another Adept! I know, I'm too insane for my own good...As always, plz review! 


	2. The Snowman ATTACKS! Again!

The Secret Life of the Imil Snowman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun!  
  
Yeah. Here's an update. Umm...Enjoy! To the Reviewers:  
  
Mr. Me-Oh, just you wait. He gets eviler, I tell ya, EVILER!!!  
  
Maddiemaia-Yeah, well, I was in a hurry. You would be, too, if you had, like, 40 stories to update. I'll try to make it longer.  
  
Koryu-It's spelled 'mangas', if you're talking about Japanese comic books.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
(Alex is walking along)  
  
Snowman: Hi, Alex!  
  
Alex: AHHHHHHHHH! THE EVIL SNOWMAN!!! *hides behind tree*  
  
Snowman: *cuts tree down with chainsaw*  
  
Alex: At this rate, this fic will be rated PG-13 in no time!  
  
Snowman: AUTHOR LADY would KILL me if that happened! *throws away chainsaw and calls for Sugar Rushed Djinn*  
  
Sugar Rushed Djinn:SUGAR! INSANE!!! ATTACK!  
  
Alex: Nice evill sugar rushed Djinn....Go get the lollipop! *throws lollipop all the way to Yallam*  
  
(in Yallam)  
  
  
  
Kid: Oh look! A lollipop! *picks it up*  
  
Random Sugar Rushed Djinni: *tackles kid and steals lollipop*  
  
Kid: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
(back in Imil)  
  
Snowman (holding giant hammer): You cannot escape now, Alex!  
  
Alex: Eep!  
  
Jenna: *attacks snowman* STAY AWAY FROM ALEX, YOU MEANIE!!!!!!  
  
Snowman: GRRR!!!! *throws Jenna all the way to Kibombo*  
  
(in Kibombo)  
  
Warrior #1: Wha is SHE, and what is she doing here!?  
  
Warrior #2: I don't know, but she's scaring me!  
  
Jenna: TELL ME WHERE THE SNOWMAN IS HIDING, OR ELSE!!!  
  
(back in Imil)  
  
Snowman: NOW there's no escape!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you liek it? As always, plz review! 


	3. The Snowman Terrifies Hamma!

The Secret Life of the Imil Snowman!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
More updates! YAY YAY YAY! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Snowman: Now where was I? Oh yeah! THERE IS NO ESCAPE NOW, ALEX!!!  
  
Alex: Eep!  
  
Jenna: Think again, bozo! *kicks Snowman all the way to Contigo*  
  
(in Contigo)  
  
Hamma: Oh, what a beautiful day it is! Huh? What's a snowman doin' here!?  
  
Snowman: I am.YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!  
  
Hamma: AHHHHH!!!! GARET EATING THE ENTIRE WORLD'S FOOD SUPPLY! AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Snowman: O_o  
  
Hamma: Back.Back, you vile creature!  
  
Snowman: Grrrr.  
  
Hamma: Ummm.Back to the vast darkness from which you came!  
  
Snowman: Fat chance!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Will Hamma escape, or will she be devoured by the evil rampaging snowman.? Find out next episode! And as always, plz review! 


End file.
